1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-[(alkyl amino)alkyl]-3,4 (or 4,5)-diaryl 1H-pyrazole-1-acetamides or propanamides, processes for the synthesis of said pyrazole-1-alkanamides, and methods for treating cardiac arrhythmia in mammals utilizing said pyrazole-1-alkanamides.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,566 to Heinemann et. al., which is equivalent to German Offenlegungsschrift DE 3424586, published Jan. 9, 1986, discloses as antiarrythmic agents 1H-pyrazol-3-yl (and 1H-pyrazol-5-yl)oxyacetamides of general formula ##STR1##
Specifically disclosed are (1) N-[2-(diethylamino)ethyl]-2-[(5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)oxy]acetamide, example 5, and (2) N-[3-(diethylamino)propyl]-2-[(5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)oxy]acetamide, example 24.
My own U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,895, issued Jan. 8, 1980, discloses as an intermediate in the synthesis of 1-amino-lower-alkyl-3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazoles ".beta.-[1-(3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazolyl)]-N,N-dimethylpropionamide" at column 8, line 63 to 64.
European patent applications 248594, 293220, and 293221 to Ortho Pharmaceutical Corporation describe the synthesis of 1,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-alkanoic acids and the use of these acids and their esters as cyclooxygenase and lipoxygenase inhibitors.
Bondavalli et al. [Farmaco, Ed. Sci 43, 725-743 (1988)] disclose N-alkyl carbamates of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazole as antihypertensive, antiarrhythmic, analgesic, antiinflammatory and hypoglycemic agents. Specifically disclosed are the ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl and 1-naphthyl carbamates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,498 to Moon and Kornis discloses N,N,.alpha.,.alpha.-tetramethyl-3,4-diphenylpyrazole-1-acetamide as a herbicide (example 160).